


Reminiscing On the sweet past.

by FlowersForBrains



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I posted for once lol, Multi, This is just a little Drabble about komaeda daydreaming, poly fic nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersForBrains/pseuds/FlowersForBrains
Summary: Komaeda gets lost in his thoughts sometimes, but there is always two people who can help him stay grounded, and for that he’s eternally grateful.





	Reminiscing On the sweet past.

Komaeda liked to think about things he loved. 

From the days he would spend with his classmates, laughing together along with their teacher. As golden rays of sunlight filtered through the blinds, he’d get lost in thought looking at a particular classmate that enamored him completely. That soft smile met with a slightly sharp attitude when needed, but willing to stand for all his classmates. Hajime Hinata is someone he loves. Someone who filled his heart with hope, not just any kind but hope for the future. For one with Hajime in it.  
From the time at the obnoxiously sunny islands of Jabberwok, his memories cleared from his head completely. As were his classmate’s. Although they didn’t tolerate him all of the time. Being with them all brought a feeling of comfort on a killing school trip.  
He adores the time he’d get to spend with Chiaki as well. He was told years ago that he’d find people that would be patient, and loving. One of those two was Chiaki. She has a passion for all games, though she didn’t fancy dating simulators in the slightest. Sometimes she would fall asleep with her head on his shoulder. That’s when he felt two things, firstly he couldn’t move under any circumstances. Secondly, she felt comfortable enough with him, that brought him a feeling of peace.

Komaeda gets lost in his thoughts sometimes, but there is always two people who can help him stay grounded, and for that he’s eternally grateful.


End file.
